Todo cambia
by DaringFairy
Summary: Hay cosas que son escritas con tinta permanente, pero lo que no, puede cambiar, un segundo puede ser lo ,mejor del mundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede ser tu golpe final.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo cambia. **

**Capitulo 1.- Prometo que no cambiare. **

Hay cosas que son escritas con tinta permanente, pero lo que no, puede cambiar, un segundo puede ser lo mejor del mundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede ser tu golpe final.

Incluso tu puedes cambiar, quizás seas una persona llena de felicidad pero ¿cuanto durara? Siempre habrá alguien que intente lastimarte y terminas siendo la persona mas fría que existe. ¿porque digo todo esto? No es que quiera deprimirte, solo digo lo que siento... Lo que él me hizo sentir

-YO NO LO MATE- grito un pelirosa, este estaba sentado enfrente de una pelirroja que tenia un uniforme de policía

-entonces ¿donde estabas el viernes a las 20 horas?- pregunto la policía, la cual ya estaba enojada

-en mi casa- respondió el chico

-pruebalo...

¿No entiendes que esta pasando? Dejame te explico desde el principio. Todo empezó cuando tenia 17 años, estudiaba en la preparatoria de Magnolia: Fairy Tail, un sitio donde todos tenían una historia dolorosa en su interior, pero aun así en su rostro había una gran felicidad, yo también era feliz...

-¡hey! ¡chicos!- grite corriendo asía mis amigos

-hola Lucy- me saludo uno de mis amigas, una pelirroja de ojos oscuros, su nombre es Erza

-Lu-chan ¿quieres que estudiemos juntas?- pregunto mi mejor amiga, Levy

-¡claro!- dije sonriendo, tenia que estudiar pues en unos días empezarían los exámenes finales -¿ustedes quieren venir?- pregunte a los demás

-claro- dijo el primer amigo que tuve, Natsu, él tenia su típica sonrisa feliz

-no tengo otra cosa que hacer- dijo mi pelinegro amigo lleno de piercing, esas palabras se escucharon indiferentes pero sabia perfectamente que solo quería ir para estar con Levy

-sera para la próxima- dijo Gray, mi casi hermano -voy a estudiar con Juvia- explico

-y yo con Jerral- dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa de enamorada

-bueno supongo que sera para la próxima- dijo Levy. Después de un rato de caminar llegamos a la casa de Levy, el mejor lugar para estudiar

-Luce, ¿me explicas esto?- pregunto Natsu, yo con mucho gusto acepte, ignorando la cara burlona de mi peliazul amiga. Así pasamos algunas horas, Gajeel fue el primero en irse y Natsu y yo fuimos después, como él se negaba a dejarme ir sola a mi casa me acompaño, la verdad no me molestaba, al contrario me alegraba mucho pues mi casa estaba lejos y era peligroso ir sola

-gracias por acompañarme- dije por veinteava ves

-sabes que no es nada- dijo soltando una risa sonora, caminaba a mi lado despreocupadamente mientras yo miraba el atardecer

-Natsu, tu no vas a cambiar ¿cierto?- pregunte

-¿y esa pregunta?- pregunto Confundido

-solo responde- dije visualizando mi casa

-no lo are- eso me aliviaba por dentro, quería que siguiera siendo ese chico inmaduro y divertido que tanto quiero

Me pare en la puerta de mi casa -prometelo- susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-te prometo que no cambiare- dijo serio, cosa que me sorprendió -tu turno...promete que no cambiarás-

-prometo que no cambiare...

**Hola hola hola **

**Jajaja estoy emocionada xD **

**Bueno quiero pedir una oportunidad y que me digan si me equivoque en alguna cosa: falta de ortografía o escribir mal algún nombre**

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- ¿a donde iremos?. **

Al entrar en mi casa mi perrito, Plue, me recibió con su extraño ladrido. Seguí mi camino a la cocina, tome mi laptop, encendí al video-chat, Levy y Erza ya me estaban esperando

-Lu-chan- me saludo Levy

-Levy- le devolví el saludo, fui al refrigerador para sacar un poco de leche -Erza, ¿como te fue con Jerral?- pregunte cuando encontré el cereal

-me invito a una cita- respondió, estaba tan roja como su cabello y no pude evitar reír

-tal vez te pida ser su novia- dijo Levy con corazones en sus ojos

-¡LEVY!- grito Erza avergonzada, cuando me serví el cereal en un tazón mire que había una nota en mi mesa -¿cuando te vas a declarar a Gajeel?- ahora era Levy la roja realmente daban risa

-¡CUANDO LUCY ACEPTE QUE AMA A NATSU!- grito Levy, haciendo que, aparte de sonrojarme, se callera la leche

-y-y-ya basta- tartamudie como una tonta

-¡no lo negaste!- festejo la peliazul, decidí ignorarla y limpiar el desastre que provocó Levy, vuelvo a mirar la nota

-deja de mirar la nota y leela- ordeno Erza, si no le tuviera miedo le respondería

"Olvida tu vida normal" decía la nota, la dije en voz alta

-¿que significa?- se pregunto Erza

-quizás sea una broma- opino Levy

-¿acaso importa?- dije tirando el papel a la basura, en eso la laptop suena -Juvia quiere unirse- anuncie

-acepta- dijo Levy, obedecí y acepte su solicitud

-¡chicas! Juvia esta tan feliz- dijo la chica de cabello azul, en sus manos tenia un muñeco de Gray

-estudiaste con Gray- dije con una ceja arqueada

-Lucy, ¿esta celosa?- dijo con superioridad

-¿como va a estar celosa si tiene a Natsu?- se río Levy, parece que es el día de molestar a Lucy

-por cierto Gajeel te manda saludos, Levy- menciono Juvia con una sonrisa picara

-¡JA!- me burle de Levy al verla tan roja, llegaron 2 solicitudes mas

-aceptalas- dijeron las chicas

-¡GRAY-SAMA!- saludo Juvia al nombrado

-¿y yo estoy pintado?- pregunto un pelirosa

-¿como esta Happy?- le pregunte

-bien- respondió él regalandome una sonrisa

-chicas tengo una duda- dijo Gray -¿a donde iremos de vacaciones?-

-verdad que a la playa- dijo Natsu

-¡ENTIENDE QUE FUIMOS EL AÑO PASADO!- comenzó a pelear Gray -iremos a las montañas nevadas-

-deja a las chicas decidir- dijo Natsu

-Juvia quiere ir a las montañas nevadas- dijo ya saben quien

-pero nos congelaramos- dijo Levy temblando

-las montañas no suenan mal- dijo Erza

-yo quiero ir a la playa- dijo Gajeel moviendo a Juvia de la computadora

-¡EMPATE!- dijo Natsu -Lucy, di playa y romperemos el empate-

-etto- me puse nerviosa, todos me miraban unos con ojos asesinos y otros suplicantes

**Hola hola hola **

**Como les pareció?... Ya no se ni para que preguntó si no van a dejar reviews, pero sigo intentándolo, solo por si alguien tiene piedad y me deja un review diganme a donde les gustaría que fueran de vacaciones ¿playa o montañas nevadas? **

**Bueno gracias por leer dejen reviews porfavoooor **

**Atte: Dari. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- No se le ocurrió un nombre para este capitulo. **

-¡PLAYA/NIEVE! ¡Lucy elige rápido!- eran los gritos que tanto me confundían

-¡chicos! No me presionen- comencé a llorar

-¡PUES ELIGE RÁPIDO!- me gritaron de nuevo, estaba a punto de responder pero el timbre de la puerta sonó provocando que casi volara a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta, no pude creer lo que vi: ¡un chico increíblemente guapo! Su cabello negro desordenado le daba un toque de rebeldía y desinterés, sus ojos azul marino creaban miedo pero no el suficiente para salir corriendo, tenia unos pantalones negros ya viejos, como sus tenis y una camisa roja con manchas negras en esta, probablemente tenia unos 17 años de edad. A su lado, mas específicamente en su pierna estaba un niño de 5 años masomemos igual a el chico pero este tenia una pantalonera azul y una camisa de manga larga negra

-a mi hermano se le fue su balón a tu patio, se lo devuelves por favor- la voz del chico era indiferente aunque extrañamente cálida

-claro, espera un minuto- dije antes de cerrar la puerta y correr a mi jardín ¿como llegaría el balón hasta allá?

Busque por mi jardín, cuando por fin encontré un balón de baloncesto, lo tome entre mis manos y volví a la puerta

-¿eres nuevo aquí?- pregunte cuando le entregue al chico el balón

-si, acabamos de mudarnos- dijo jugando con el balón -Mi nombre es Alex Zomfire-

-soy Lucy Heartfilia- salude con una sonrisa amable

-bien me tengo que ir, perdona la molestia- dijo antes de irse

cerré la puerta algo extrañada, era un chico extraño pero, bueno ¿quien soy yo para juzgar? Volví a la cocina mientras que mis amigos intentaban salir de la pantalla

-¿quien era?- me preguntó Levy mientras en sus manos sostenía un cartel que veces: playa

-un chico parece que es mi nuevo vecino- respondí indigente sabiendo que me harían muchas preguntas pero me sorprendí al ver que nadie dijo nada, solo miraban a otro lado

-bien- dijo Natsu, no se porque pero se veía enojado -me tengo que ir, si finalmente eliges a donde ir ahí me avisas- me dijo antes de desconectarse

-¿que fue eso?- pregunte confundida

-esta celoso dejalo- dijo Erza provocando que me sonroje

-deja de bromear- le grite enojada -me voy mañana hablamos, si se vuelve a conectar diganle que decido la playa- me desconecte

¿porque Natsu se puso así? Quizás lo mejor sea preguntarle. Tome mi celular y comencé a llamarlo pero no le contestó, parecía que no importada cuanto intentará, él no me respondería. Deje eso de lado, mañana arreglaría todo, fui a mi habitación y comencé a escribir mi novela, aunque no tengo idea de cuando me quede dormida.

Aunque yo dormía los chicos siguieron platicando:

-parece que iremos a la playa- dijo Gray ya rendido

-no se rinda Gray-sama- grito Juvia mientras esta seguía al lado de Gajeel

-como sea- expresó el pelinegro aburrido

-¿que pasa Erza? Se ve preocupada- preguntó Le y al ver a la Scarlet callada

-no pasa nada Levy... Solo tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió -tal vez estoy cansada, nos vemos- la pelirroja se desconecto dejando a Levy, Juvia, Gajeel y Gray

-supongo que también me voy- se despidió Gray

-Juvia no tiene nada mas que hacer aquí- la peliazul se fue de la habitación donde se encontraba ahora solo estaban Levy y Gajeel

-¡enana!- hablo el pelinegro de forma brusca -¿mañana vamos al cine?- dijo mirando a otro lado

-claro- respondió Levy mostrando una gran sonrisa

-te recogió a las 3- menciono Gajeel y sin esperar a que la chica hablara se desconecto.

Por otro lado. Alex Zomfire jugaba con su hermano menor videojuegos, mas bien él jugaba y el menor creía que estaba jugando cuando su control ni siquiera estaba conectado. Todo era diversión hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma repentina, mostrando a un hombre maduro de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro

-¡papá!- saludo el menor olvidando por completo que estaba jugando

-Alex ya terminaste tus deberes- pregunto el hombre

-si, Acnologia- respondió el oji-azul

**Hola hola hola. **

**Y porque el GaLe pidio ir a la playa y yo ni me di cuenta jajajaa perdon **

**Lo siento si a estado aburrido pero es que necesitaba poner un OC (creo que así se escribe) pero, mejor me callo **

**Agradesco a Diane Redfox por su review. **

**Ya no los molesto. Gracias por leer y dejen reviews por favor. **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Pd. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: si no vas al corriente con el manga de Fairy Tail estas en peligro de sufrir de Spoiler o tal vez no jijiji quien sabe. **

**Capitulo 4.- Magia. **

Salí de mi casa muy feliz, no porque sea sábado, no porque Levy tendrá una cita, bueno eso si me alegra, es el ¡CUMPLEAÑOS DE NATSU! Y le daré el mejor regalo del mundo, y tengo que recoger el regalo

Ayer cuando se desconecto se veía molesto... ¿no sera que estaba celoso? No, Natsu no podría estar celoso ¿o si?

-¡ME LARGO!- escuche el grito del vecino de ayer, estaba saliendo de su casa con unas maletas después las arrojó a su auto, después salio de la casa un hombre de unos 40 años muy parecido al joven

-¡¿Y A DONDE PIENSAS IR? SI ERES UN MANTENIDO!- le grito el hombre, paresco una chismosa escuchando todo, me iba a ir cuando me fije en el hombre, creo que ya lo había visto antes

-cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aqui- le dijo Alex subiendo a su auto - adiós padre-

-si te vas a ir ya no soy tu padre- dijo seriamente el hombre

-entonces adios... Acnologia

Acnologia

Ese nombre retumbo mi cabeza, sin mas corrí tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron tenia que ir con Natsu. Tengo miedo

Yo creía que jamas volvería a escuchar ese nombre, creí que ya no tendría problemas con aquel hombre, ¿porque? ¿porque esta aquí? ¿que quiere? ¿porque de todos los lugares del mundo esta cerca de mi casa?

Escuche el timbre de mi celular, lo tome sin parar de correr

-Erza- dije asustada con el celular en mi oído, estaba apuntó de llorar

-espera un momento- dijo Erza - ya tengo todo para la fiesta de Natsu y todos irán- pare en seco

-¿crees que podrías pasar por el regalo de Natsu?- le pregunte, no quiero asustarla, no quiero que la fiesta de Natsu se interrumpa por esto, aun así no me puedo guardar esto, le diré a Natsu, no lo quiero preocupar pero tampoco que por cerrar la boca pase algo

-claro- respondió Erza para después colgar, volví a correr

Una vez que llegue a la casa de Natsu, golpee la puerta desesperada

-Luce, ¿que estas asiendo?- me miro asustado al ver mis ojos cristalinos

-acnologia- fue lo único que pude decir

**2 Años atrás. **

Corriamos por pasillos sin sentido alguno, el lugar era muy grande y en esos momentos estábamos perdidos

-Natsu ve mas lento- le suplique al pelirosa, quien freno de manera rápida

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo para si mismo, escuchamos un balazo que me asusto demasiado, aun así corrimos intentando seguir aquel sonido, encontramos una gran ventana en la cual ambos nos asomamos

Los ojos de Natsu casi se salen, sus ojos rápidamente se cristalizaron, él estaba listo para saltar por la ventana pero lo detuve, era horrible la escena que de contemplaba por la ventana

El mismísimo Acnologia estaba un una pistola, este respiraba agitadamente y miraba al suelo donde pelirrojo estaba tirado con mucha sangre que aun salia de su cuerpo, un pelirrojo que yo no conocía personalmente pero Natsu lo conocía a la perfección. Abrase al desesperado Natsu que intentaba asaltar a la ventana

-¡IGNEEL!- grito desgarradoramente, después de mucho que intento safarce de mi agarre se dejo abrazar de Volviéndome el abrazo,

**Presente**.

Aun hoy en día es muy difícil para él la muerte de su padre, él nunca a querido vengarza pero aun así se que en su infantil corazón existe ese rencor dormido

De la nada, me abrazo, como si quisiera que su enojo desapareciera a través del abrazo -Natsu- susurré abrazándolo con mas fuerza

**Hogar McGarden**

**POV Levy: **

Eran las 10 para las 3 y yo todavía no terminaba de alistarme, estaba risando mi cabello aun en bata. Además de que no tenia idea de que ponerme tenía que ser un atuendo lindo para cine y para fiesta pues después de la película iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Natsu, mi hermanita Wendy me ayudaba buscando ropa en el armario, bueno no es mí hermanita yo la cuido por Erza pero la quiero como a una hermana

-¿que tal un vestido?- me pregunto la pequeña mostrando un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un listón a en la cintura color blanco y de tirantes delgados

-si- le dije feliz -con unos zapatos altos- mensine aunque no importa si uso zapatos altos sigo siendo baja

-ahora mismo busco- dijo Wendy de forma militar

**Casa de Lucy. **

**POV Erza**:

Entre a la casa de mi amiga, estaba acompañada de Jerall e íbamos a dejar todo para la fiesta

-se nos hizo tarde- mencione dejando el pastel en la mesa, el postre era de fresas, si fue mi idea

-si terminaremos- dijo mientras entraba con cajas que eran nuestros regalos

-eso espero- dije mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz a la casa pero al fijarme en la casa del frente me asuste como nunca, volver a ver la cara de aquella persona jamas lo creí posible.

**POV Gajeel: **

Estaba fuera de la casa de la enana, digo Levy ¿a quien engaño? Ella siempre sera la enana para mi. Toque la puerta con brusquedad y en unos segundos una peli-azul abrió la puerta

-Levy ¿te encogiste mas?- pregunte al ver a la pequeña Wendy

-eres malo- dijo Wendy fingiendo molestia -voy por Levy, puedes pasar Gajeel-san- entró a la casa dando prinquitos. Sabia que Levy no estaría lista para cuando llegara así que ni para que enojarne. Entre a la casa y mal me relaje cuando bajo Mi Levy, así es leyeron bien MI LEVY

Ella llevaba un vestido negro que la hacia quedar hermosa

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa

**Hogar Dreyar **

**POV Alex:**

Era una gran mansión, en la que sólo veía desde afuera, he escuchado rumores de que el señor Makarov Dreyar es un gran hombre que siempre ayuda a todos los que puede, pero no puedo entrar como si nada y pedirle que me ayude, estaba dispuesto a irme cuando escuche a alguien llamarme

-¿porque no entras?- me pregunto una rubia bajita de ojos verdes, abrió las puertas de la mansión para mi

Tal vez después de todo este es el comienzo para tener una familia nueva

**Estación de trenes. **

**POV normal: **

El tren se detuvo, dejando abrirse las puertas, de las cuales salieron dos figuras femeninas

La primera era de una chica de ojos color zafiro y cabello castaño ondulado, esta llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga acompañado de un pantalón negro, unos tenis negros, en su dedo medio tenia un anillo de plata y de su cuello colgaba una cadena. Y la segunda era una de cabello negro, sus ojos eran ocultos por unos lentes oscuros, llevaba un short azul marino con una blusa un poco larga color turquesa, unos tenis altos negros, en su cuello colgaba un reloj amarillo y en su mano izquierda tenia una pulsera de plata con corazones colgando de esta

-Magnolia- susurro la primera -hace mucho que no venimos, Dari-

-así es, Alice- contestó la segunda retirando sus lentes de sol dejando a la vista sus peculiares ojos morados -es hora de que la magia regrese-

**Hola hola holaaaaaaa **

**¿que vio Erza? ¿Natsu se pondrá bien? ¿realmente esperaban una cita GaLe y tendrán que esperar al próximo cap? ¿Porque Alex se peleó con Acnologia? ¿realmente lo aceptaran en la casa de Makarov? ¿quienes son las chicas nuevas? **

**Bueno esa última pregunta esta mas que obvia (por si me equivivo. Somos mi mejor amiga AlicZuri y yo) pero no interesa. Dejen sus opiniones en un review y no es por amenazar pero sin review no habrá cap nuevo y no sabrán a quien mataron. **

**Antes de irme quiero presentarles a mi mejor amiga: AlicZuri **

**Alice: Muchas muchas gracias por leer se pondra mejor cada ves sigan leyendo.**

**Doy gracias a Diane Redfox por su review. Tal vez suene algo egoísta pero me gusta como escribe y quiero un fict nuevo suyo así que esta es mi manera de rogar que escriba ¡POR FAVOOOOOOR! **

**Gracias x leer dejen sus review, recuerden sin review no abra otro cap **

**Atte: Dari. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sigo viva! **

**Capitulo 5.- ¡ES POLVO DE HADA!**

**POV Dari: **

Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia acompañada de Alice

-¡EXTRAÑE ESTE LUGAR!- grite feliz, para después contemplar el increíble árbol de sakura en un parque -pero extraño mas la magia- susurré

-no te preocupes- me apoyo Alice tomando me del hombro -solucionaremos todo-

-¡si!- sonrei mirando a Alice

-así que aquí estaban- la voz de una tercera persona, mire a tras de ni donde una albina de ojos azules llegaba corriendo

-Mira- salude a la albina -¿recuerdas a Alice?- pregunte señalando a la oji-zafiro

-ara ara, como olvidarla- hablo Mira -¿como estas?-

-bien, gracias- dijo Alice

-bueno chicas tenemos una fiesta en la noche, vámonos que apenas tenemos tiempo para alistarnos- Mira se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, iba a seguirla pero Alice me tomo del hombro

-en la fiesta no vas a beber- ordeno para después seguir a la albina

-¡PERO ES UNA FIESTAAAAA!- grite pidiendo piedad

**Cita GaLe. **

**POV Levy. **

Estaba realmente nerviosa, no se si era porque la película era de terror o porque estoy con Gajeel pero mis manos no dejan de temblar

-preciosa- un susurro que obviamente no era de Gajeel me distrajo de la película, sentí una mano en mi hombro y giro a atrás

-¿porque estas con alguien tan horrendo?- preguntó un niño "bonito", volví mi vista a adelante

-mas te vale que la dejes en paz- amenazo Gajeel mirando al chico de atrás

-dejalo- le pedí

-presiosa, ¿que tal si vamos a ju...?

-¡QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ- grito Gajeel golpeando al chico y dejandolo en el suelo, estaba agradecida pero al ver al guardia del cine mi sonrisa desapareció, el guardia con su pulgar apuntó a la salida

Sin mas tuvimos que salir, pero a cambio fuimos a tomar un helado al parque

-¡enana!- me llamo Gajeel después de un rato de silencio, lo mire pero el no me dirigió la mirada

-¿si?

-perdón por armar escándalo en el cine- ¿se esta disculpando? Pero si el me defendió ¿porque se disculpa?

-no tienes que disculparte, el idiota del cine se merecía que lo golpearas- dije dándole una sonrisa, finalmente me miro, de reojo, pero me miro

-debo admitir que ese sujeto era un debilucho, no utilice ni la mitad de mi fuerza y cayo noqueado- menciono con una sonrisa llena de ego

Me reí ante eso, Gajeel puede llegar a ser un engreído pero es mi engreído

-Levy, yo quería preguntarte si tu quieres...

¡**PUM! **

Se escucho un balazo muy cerca de nosotros, para después ver a personas correr

¿que esta pasando?

Sin darme cuenta Gajeel me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a arrastrando

**Cerca de ahí. **

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES?!- grito una chica de ojos morados

-aun no era tiempo- respondió otra chica de ojos zafiros mientras guardaba una pistola en su mochila

-pero, pero ¡ERA UN MOMENTO HERMOSO!- grito Dari

**Hora y media después. Donde misteriosamente no se supo nada más de Levy y Gajeel (soy muy mala) **

**POV Natsu: **

-Luce, me gustaría ver a donde voy- dije mientas que la rubia me guiaba por donde caminar, iba a mover mi bufanda de mis ojos pero sentí como Lucy me golpeo el brazo

-¡ya casi llegamos!- me dijo ella

De un momento a otro me quito la bufanda de golpe

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- todos mis nakamas estaban el lo que es la casa de Lucy, solo atine a sonreír, mirando a cada uno de los invitados

Erza, Jerall, la princesa de hielo, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, el hierrito, Loke, Lisanna (¡que alguien me diga como se escribe!), Elfman, Cana, Mira, en fin estaban todos

-¡¿QUE HACES AHÍ?!- pregunto Cana quien ya estaba ebria -¡toma una cerveza y a celebrar!-

Claro que no me iba a ser del rogar, entre como si fuera mi casa mientras que Erza ponía musica

Llevábamos una hora más o menos y la casa ya estaba patas arriba, muebles volcados, vajilla rota, la musica a todo lo que daba, muchos, incluyéndome, estábamos ebrios y peleando unos contra otros

Esto es lo que me gusta de Fairy Tail

¿Fairy Tail? ¿Que es eso?

**POV Erza: **

Yo era de los pocos que no habían bebido nada...

Bueno si tome un poco, así que salí con Jerall al patio, así podría tomar aire fresco

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Jerall

-si- respondí mientras que el viento ondeaba mi cabello -¿crees que a Natsu le guste la fiesta?- pregunte mirando la ventana por la cual se noto a Natsu volando de un lado a otro

-eso parece- respondió riendo ligeramente -Erza- me llamo acercándose a mi

-Jerall

Unos centímetros, eso era lo que estábamos separados cuando...

-Disculpen la molestia- Mira abrió la puerta con una linda sonrisa

Abrí los ojos, Jerral estaba a unos metros de mi mientras que yo abrazaba una botella de alcohol

¿que paso aquí? Debo dejar de beber

-ara ara, chicos hace un poco de frio, se van a resfriar mejor entren ya casi partiremos el pastel- mis ojos se iluminaron ¡YA CASI COMEREMOS PASTEL!

entre junto con Jerall para toparme con todos riendo como locos mientras que Natsu abrasaba a una chica de ojos morados

-¿quien es ella?- pregunte a Mira

-una amiga mía, se llama Dari y la chica de blanco es su amiga Alice- dijo mientras miraba a una chica de ojos color zafiro que platicaba con Levy

-¡yo se que ni me conoce!- grito Dari quien estaba totalmente borracha -¡pero quierrrro decirle que lo quierrrro mucho!- se abrazo de un chico quien estaba igual de ebrio -¿como se llama?-

-Natsuu- respondió el chico mientras se moría de risa

-¿puedo decirle Natsu-nii?- preguntó Dari -yo quiero un hermano mayor y usted tiene pinta de hermano-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡CLARO!- grito el pelirosa borracho

-súper, mire no quiero que se me asuste pero mire- Dari dejo su mano en su cadera y la otra alrededor del cuello del chico, este abrazo a la chica por la cintura -Natsu-nii, me cae muy bien, igual que su amiga pelirroja ¿donde esta su amiga?-

-figese Dari-chan, que esta por allá- respondió Natsu riendo a carcajadas y apuntando a mi

Dari soltó a Natsu dejandolo caer de espaldas -señorrrrita, usted me cae muy bien y le digo que este sujeto- señalo a Jerall -no le conviene, para empezar he escuchado por ahí que este jovenaso es del otro bando, ¿si sabe de que hablo?-

-luego también escuche que la dejo en la Friend zone o como sea que se llame- agitaba las manos sin sentido alguno -no, no, no, usted esta muy guapa para este tipo- dijo provocando risas a la gente y sonrojo a Jerall

-¡Y USTED NO SE SALVA!- dijo Dari señalando a Loke -usted ya tiene a Aries ¿como porque se le arrima tanto a la rubia?- pregunto para que después Lucy se separara un poco del peli-naranja -y la rubia ya tiene hombre, compadre, que no ve que ese hombre esta en el suelo muriéndose de risa, que alguien le ayude, miren nada mash-

Lissana se acerco a Natsu, pero Dari la detuvo -tu también me caes maaaaaaal- dijo sonriendo -figese ni le digo usted, noooo, tu eres tu y no usted- se empinó la cerveza y después miro a la alvina -no se acerque a Natsu-nii que es de la rubia esta- señaló a Lucy

-¡AY! Se me olvida también me cae mal este emo de aquí- miro a Gray -Juvia lo amaaaaaaaaaaaa y usted no le da sus beshos- Juvia miro a Gray con corazones en los ojos -contemple a esta mujer de aquí y trate de tragarcela antes de que crea que es igual que el tipo que nunca he podido pronunciar su nombre pero esta acompañado de Erza-

-Dari, sera mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Alice acercándose a su ebria amiga

-no, espere un segundo mija- le dijo la ebria a la ojizafiro -en concluchion me cae mal todos aquí excepto Natsu y Erza-

Alice la tomó de los hombros e intento llevarse a la borracha

-¡ALTO! ¡NATSU-NII CUIDESE DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO!- todos miraron a la chica -¡LO JURO NO SON DROGAS! ¡ES POLVO DE HADA!-

**Al día siguiente. **

**POV normal: **

-Dari-chan- un pelirosado acompañado de una rubia gritaba llamando a la chica que se mantenía fuera de una cafetería sosteniendo su cabeza

-Natsu, quiero disculparme por el escandalo de ayer- hablo la chica

-no hay problema- hablo seriamente Natsu -¿quien es el dragón negro?-

**Hola hola hola **

**Me extrañaron hadas? **

**E aquí mi escucha: encontre un manga que me encanto y pues tenía que terminarlo, aun no lo termino de hecho así que ¡A DESBELARME! **

**me voy no tengo mucho mas que decir **

**Gracias por los reviews x leer y dejen mas reviews ¡ES GRATIS! **

**Atte: Dari. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Spoiler del manga. **

**Capitulo 6.- Recuerdos. Parte 1. **

**POV Dari: **

-¿quien es el dragón negro?- pregunto Natsu

-¿porque te interesa?- pregunte -estaba borracha, los borrachos dicen muchas cosas-

-estamos seguros que te referidas a alguien- dijo Lucy decidida

-bien, les diré quien es el dragón negro- dije caminando a la puerta de la cafetería -pero deben conocer su pasado- abrí la puerta dejando entrar a Natsu y Lucy

-¿pasado?- cuestiono Lucy pero la ignore entrando al lugar

-Alice ¿donde esta el cofre?- pregunte a mi amiga que atendía el lugar, esta solo me miro, después a la pareja tras de mi y de nuevo a mi

-en el almacén- respondió cortante -¿necesitas ayuda?-

-espero que no pero si algo pasa te grito- respondí entrando a la cocina, aun siendo seguida por Natsu y Lucy y entre en un almacén donde había mucha comida deliciosa

Entre toda la comida tome un pequeño cofre café decorado flores doradas. Volví a la cocina donde Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados cerca de una barra ¿y el cocinero? No tengo idea

Me senté junto a ellos, al momento de abrir el cofre Lucy dio un pequeño sonido asustada, no llegaba a ser un grito

-¿q-que es eso?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida

-esto es polvo de hada- dije seriamente a lo que Natsu comenzó a reírse de mi, cerré los ojos con fuerza aguantando la rabia -cierra la boca- advertí entre dientes, tome una pizca del polvo y lo esparcí en la frente de Natsu, hice lo mismo con Lucy

-Fearī omoide- susurré

Lo siguiente que paso es que estos terminaron en el suelo inconscientes. Salí de la cocina para ayudar a Alice en el trabajo

-me duele la cabeza- susurré mirando a la oji-zafiro

-te dije que no bebieras- me recordó divertida de mi dolor

**POV Natsu: **

Todo estaba oscuro. No había ruido. Y era aburrido. Después vi a un pequeño niño estaba en el bosque con ¡¿UN DRAGÓN?! ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿ESE NIÑO SOY YO?!

-¡IGNNEEEEEEEL!- fue el grito del niño -¡TENGO HAMBRE!- ¿porque esto se me hace tan familiar? ¿porque me siento así? ¿esto es nostalgia?

Trate de acercarme para ver mejor. Pero no se que pasaba que parecía que solo podía ver. No podía moverme. Demasiados "recuerdos" llegaban a mi mente

Cuando mi padre desapareció, cuando empecé a buscarlo, mi llegada al gremio "Fairy Tail", cada persona estaba en mi mente, la magia estaba en mi mente, recuerdo cuando conocí a Lucy, cuando la salve, nuestra primera misión, cuando formamos un equipo junto con Happy, Gray y Erza, cuando salve a Erza de Jerral, recuerdo cuando conocimos a Wendy, nuestra pelea con oración seis, cuando Wendy se unió al gremio, el viaje a Edolas, el tiempo en la isla tenrou, nuestro regreso después de 7 años, los juegos mágicos, la Lucy del futuro... Su muerte, la batalla con los dragones, también recuerdo a Tártaros, esa batalla que fue dura de ganar, la separación del gremio, la cual solo duro el año que me fui... En fin recuerdo todo incluso recuerdo esa vez que llego Gajeel al gremio enojado junto con Levy:

-¿quien se cree?- el hierro oxidado estaba golpeado y apenas se ponía en pie

-te dije que no buscarás problemas- lo regaño Levy

-¡oi!- le llame -¿que te paso hierrito? ¿perdiste una pelea?-

-tck- fue el único sonido que soltó Gajeel

Comencé a reírme -¿y quien fue él que te dejo así?- pregunto Gray

-eso no importa- dijo Gajeel caminando a la enfermería, mas bien arrastrándose

Levy suspiro cansada -unas chicas que estaba en la plaza- respondió Levy

-¡¿unas chicas?!- pregunto Elfman entrando en la conversación -¡ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES!- grito

-no entienden- interfirió Levy -ellas eran sorprendentes. De dos golpes acabaron con Gajeel-

Se escuchaban fuertes -¿donde están?- pregunte emocionado

-plaza- respondió

Choque mi puño en mi mano y sonrei -¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- grite para después tomar el brazo de Lucy -¡Vamos luce! ¡tenemos que pelear con ellas!-

-¿tenemos?- cuestiono Lucy

**En la realidad. **

**POV normal: **

-¡LO JURO!- grito el hijo de Acnologia a Makarov

-tienes que tranquilisarte- dijo el anciano

-¡¿SABE QUE?! ¡OLVIDE LO QUE DIJE! ¡OJALA MI PADRE LOS MATE A TODOS- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de salir de la mansión

**En el recuerdo. **

**POV Natsu: **

Llegue a la plaza donde se supone que estarían las chicas, pero ¿como sabría quienes son?

Así que sin opción alguna fui preguntando a todo el mundo mientras arrastraba a Lucy

-¿tu vensiste en una pelea a un idiota?- pregunte a unas chicas que compraban dulces

-¿de pelo negro?- pregunto la de ojos azules

-si- dije emocionado

-tal vez ¿porque preguntas?- dijo de manera cortante mientras que la otra chica la cual tenia ojos morados pagaba

-quiero una pelea con ustedes- les rete

-Alice- la llamo su amiga -ya tengo los dulces vámonos-

-¡no! Ustedes pelearan contra mi- exigí

La de ojos morados suspiro pesadamente -bien- susurro -no tardare mucho-

-eso debería decirlo yo- dije tomando pose de pelea e incendiando mis puños

La de ojos morados levanto su mano apuntando a mi y del suelo apareció un circulo mágico

Se escuchó una explosión. Sentía mi cuerpo lleno de flamas azules así que comencé a comer cada llama. Al terminar la chica me miro sorprendida para después sonreír

-parece que esto no va a ser aburrido- dijo a nadie en realidad

**Hola hola hola **

**Emmm no tengo nada nuevo que decir xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.- Hada exiliada.**

La tención era densa, podía sentir el gran poder mágico de la pelinegra, se podía comparar con Erza, pero aun así, vine aquí por una buena pelea. ¿Qué clase de pelea seria si mi contrincante es débil?

-aun puedes irte- dijo la chica sonriendo

-eso sería rendirme- dije para después lanzarle una llamarada, la cual esquivo con rapidez y el ataque acabo con un puesto

-mi nombre es Daring ¿y tu nombre?- pregunto

-Natsu Dragneel- respondí. Sin decir más Daring se me acerco con una velocidad sobre humana y de un puñetazo casi me tira, lo más rápido que pude devolví el golpe con más fuerza, la chica derrapo un poco hacia tras. Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó, comencé a lanzar puñetazos llenos de fuego, más los esquivaba como si supiera cual sería mi próximo golpe. Realmente era molesto. Escuche como Lucy invoco a Sagitario y en voz baja le ordeno que atacara a Daring, el espíritu obedeció; algo no estaba bien, Luce nunca aria algo así; la flecha estaba a punto de atravesar la nuca de la chica, pero justo a tiempo se dio vuelta tomando la flecha

-imposible- fue lo que alcance decir por la impresión

-si es posible- dijo Lucy mirando a la amiga de Daring, Alice –ella le está ayudando- apunto a la oji-azul

Alice rio disimuladamente -¿Por qué tu no ayudas a tu amigo?- aquellas palabras fueron frías y cortantes. De la nada Daring me dio una patada que me mando a volar un poco. Sagitario lanzo unas cuantas flechas a Alice pero estas se detuvieron repentinamente

-¡hey!- Daring llamó mi atención –yo soy tu contrincante, me gustaría que pusieras atención- dijo molesta. Ambos nos acercamos con rapidez, un golpe en la mandíbula fue lo que recibí –pentagrama explosivo- sito y una pequeña explosión azulada surgió en mi mandíbula

-¡maldita!- dije apenas sujetando mi herida con la mano derecha

-me han dicho cosas peores- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, un grito asustado me hizo voltear, Luce estaba boca abajo en el aire gritando e intentando golpear algo

-¡LUCY!- grite, enojado patee a Daring con toda mi fuerza, llego hasta el puesto favorito de Erza destruyéndolo completamente… ¡NOOOOOO! Aun la pelirroja no se entera –todavía puedo correr- me dije e iba a comenzar mi retirara estratégica pero al dar el primer paso me golpee con algo de metal. Mátenme ya. Pero que no sea Titania quien me mate, por favor

-Nastu- jamás odie tanto mi nombre en mi vida. Con lentitud abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, la monstruosidad más grande del mundo: Erza -¿COMO TE ATREVEZ? - estaba a punto de golpearme cuando Alice hablo

-¿tú eres Titania?- pregunto mientras que Luce caía al suelo

-así es- respondió la pelirroja, me iba a ir cuando ella me tomo del cuello -¿Quién eres?-

-soy Alice- dijo con seriedad –mi amiga, Dari, es una gran admiradora tuya-

Titania se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras -¡oh!- fue lo único que dijo

-y ella desea con todo su corazón que le enseñes tu magia- dijo ahora con una ligera sonrisa

-ella ya tiene una magia- dijo Lucy

-rubiesita deberías meterte en tus asuntos- dijo Dari mientras intentaba salir del puesto destruido, se acercó y miro a Erza -¿me aceptas como aprendiz?- pregunto con brillo en sus ojos

Mire curioso a Erza, parecía estar pensando con seriedad, cuando mostro una gran sonrisa –claro- esa respuesta hizo que la chica de ojos morados diera un salto de felicidad

-¡¿escuchaste Alice?!- reía con felicidad, su amiga la tomaba de un brazo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer

Los días pasaban y en donde las chicas se unieron al gremio, se iban de misión de vez en cuando, claro cuando Erza le daba un respiro a la podre de Dari que sufría después de cada entrenamiento, Lucy se seguía preguntando porque Dari quería otra magia, era un poco extraño pero tal vez solo quería ser más fuerte, en fin. En este tiempo he conocido mucho a esas chicas, resulta que aunque son mejores amigas son muy diferentes, Alice es seria, apenas sonríe y es realmente fuerte, su magia es telequinesis y telepatía, también resulta muy difícil ganarle en una pelea, apenas me acerque y termine del otro lado de la cuidad; por otro lado Dari muestra más lo que siente, ríe casi siempre, también es algo enojona y fácil de provocar, ella decidió que su marca del gremio seria en su brazo derecho en honor a Erza, y su magia es peculiar… diferente. La magia de Daring es la magia del hada oscura. Daring es la hada oscura. Ahora que Fairy Tail era mas grande todos estábamos felices. Hubiera sido perfecto que así se quedara.

**Mundo real. POV Alex. **

Caminaba por una de las muchas calles de Magnolia cuando me detuve en una tienda de televisores, me detuve por escuchar un nombre conocido

"se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del gran mafioso de nombre Acnologia en el lago de Magnolia" esas fueron las palabras de la mujer de la noticia. Sonreí feliz y seguí caminando

-ya era hora ¿quién será el que fue capaz de matar?- me dije a mi mismo sin importar que las personas se me quedaran viendo -¿ahora que hare? ¿Debería buscar a la hada? De seguro que quiere venganza- Al llegar a la esquina comencé a sentir que me seguían, al mirar atrás solo note un gato azul

-¿te conozco?- pregunte con una risa burlona

-tu a mí no, pero yo a ti si- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar al gato hablar

-¿acaso…? No es imposible- me convencí para después darme la vuelta, pero justo ahí estaba el gato, mire atrás donde ya no estaba ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? -¿Quién eres?- juro que vi al gato sonreír

-Alice me mando- la sonrisa del gato se hizo sádica a mi punto de vista

-¿Alice…?- pregunte asustado, mi corazón latía a mas no poder, el solo recordad a esa chica loca hacia que me diera escalofríos, ahora el saber que sabe dónde estoy tal vez me vaya a dar un paro cardiaco

-¡AYE! Quiere que te mantengas vivo- dijo el gato –y no intentes escapar, ella siempre sabes dónde estás- el gato se dio la vuelta para irse, maullaba como si nunca hubiera hablado

**POV Dari: **

Apague la televisión –ese maldito cree que puede esconderse- susurre enojada "Acnologia muerto" ¡MENTIRAS!

-no te preocupes- dijo Alice a mi lado y mirando a la ventana –el hijo está bajo mi ojo- mire a la ventana donde un gato azul reposando

-happy

**Recuerdos. POV Natsu. **

Hubo un día en el que comenzó normal, al menos hasta que Alice y Dari encontró una misión de buena paga, tenía que derrumbar un edificio así que me pidió ayuda, junto con Lucy, Erza, Gray y happy. Era una misión bastante divertida, como el edificio era gigante nos estaba tomando tiempo destruirlo, en el descanso Dari se acercó a nosotros con algo entre sus manos, en su rostro se veía tristeza, jamás la había visto así. Se inclinó en el suelo y dejando a su lado lo que tenía en sus manos comenzó a escarbar en la tierra

-Alice, necesito dos ramas y piedras- dijo sin detenerse. Me levante de mi lugar y junto a Happy me acerque a donde la oji-morado estaba. En el pequeño agujero se notaban unas cuantas lagrimas que se mesclaban en la tierra seca, al lado de Dari había un pequeño cuerpo sin vida, el cuerpo era del tamaño del largo del dedo índice, a su espalda había unas alas marchitadas como si fueran pétalos

-¿Dari?- le hable no muy seguro de lo que tenía que decir. No me contesto y tomo el pequeño cuerpo en sus manos

-lo lamento tanto- susurro al cuerpo mientras lo dejaba en el agujero con delicadeza, como si con un solo soplido se hiciera trizas. Alice llego con las ramas y las piedras, dejo eso junto a Dari y después puso su mano en su hombro como si intentara darle ayuda, pero ella no reaccionaba –si tan solo estuviera con ustedes, les pude haber ayudado- cada palabra parecía que se quebraba –lo lamento. Yo no debería estar aquí. Realmente lo siento- comenzó a llorar sin detenerse. Los demás se acercaron. Alice comenzó a enterrar el cuerpo mientras que Dari veía con dolor y lágrimas la tumba –descansa en paz hermano hada- susurro mientras tomaba las ramas y formaba una cruz, las unió con la liga que sostenía su cabello, las clavo en la parte superior de la tumba y las piernas las acomodo alrededor

-Dari- la llamo Alice, su amiga negó, seco sus lágrimas y mostro una gran sonrisa

-perdonen chicos, ya estoy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba, Gray la ayudo un poco –no debo llorar por muertes. Está en un lugar mejor… ¡como sea! Voy a seguir con el trabajo- dijo mientras caminaba al edificio

-Alice, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Erza

La chica miro la tumba con lastima –la hada exiliada no pudo ayudar a su familia- fue la respuesta

**Hola hola hola **

**¡PORFAVOR! QUE ALGUIEN DIGA QUE LLORO. Se los ruego **

**Si por casualidad del destino a alguien le gusta el anime Soul Eater, les suguiero que pasen a leer mi Fict llamado Pain **

**En fin gracias por leer, dejen reviews (diciendo que lloraron preferentemente) los veo en el próximo cap **

**Atte: Dari. La única que lloro mientras reía sádicamente escribía un funeral. **


End file.
